Seashells And Promises
by Orion's Star
Summary: R/H fluff.


**_Seashells And Promises_**   
**_by anime_angel2000_**

  
  


**_.:°:._**   
**_When the visions surround you_**   
Hermione sighed as she walked, far behind Ron, on the wet sand, staring out at the ocean. The others had gone, probably back to the car to eat, but she felt awful leaving Ron, so she stayed.   
**_Bring tears to your eyes_**   
She felt the sway of the waves, rocking constantly, a monotonous rhythm, always churning. So unlike life, which could take so many unexpected turns, so many strange twists. Her head snapped up, and she looked at the tides once more. They weren't. Weren't the same, didn't dance to a rhythm. They were ever-changing, with twists and turns. Life was like that, too.   
**_And all that's around you_**   
She glanced at the sand. She stepped in a mark left by large, confident feet, going in slow, thoughtful strides. She glanced at the back of his head, and wondered, _Why? Why, when I can have complete control of everyone else, can I lose control as soon as he shows up? Why does his smile melt me where I'm standing, his voice sing to me, and me alone, while everyone else knows he's jeering at me? How can his eyes pierce my soul, making me feel like he can read my mind?_   
**_Are secrets and lies_**   
She wondered if he believed in fate. Believed in prophecies, love, good luck, or chance. If he believed that a skipped stone could go to the edge of the earth, or if fairies existed.   
**_I'll be your strength_**   
Suddenly, he bent over and picked something up from the sand. The cold, wet, uncaring sand, that cut into her ankles as she walked, as the chains of guilt cut her soul as she lived.   
**_I'll give you hope_**   
"Hermione, come here, look what I found," his voice was carried to her by the sea breeze. Her heart leapt. She felt like jumping into his arms. Instead, she sprinted to his side, and said, "What?"   
**_Keeping your faith that has gone_**   
"Look," he said, holding out his hand. A beautiful shell resting in his palm, the azure blue playing along the surface the same color as his sparkling eyes. "Want it?" he whispered, leaning down to look at her. She felt herself melt into those eyes.   
**_The one you should call_**   
"Um, sure," she stuttered, "th-thanks." He smiled, then noticed her shivering. "You're cold," he said, and draped an arm over her shoulder. "So am I. God, it's freezing."   
**_Was standing there all along_**   
They moved silently along the beach, which was peaceful but for the crash waves, so serenely beautiful, and each so different. She felt so calm, so tranquil, yet at the same time so scared. Butterflies were making themselves known in her stomach. Her mind was racing. What if she tripped? Said something stupid? What if she got her heart broken? Then she would have no one to blame but herself, she decided.   
**_And I will take you in my arms_**   
She breathed in, his scent and the salty breeze from the ocean mixing. He turned to her.   
**_And hold you right where you belong_**   
"Hermione," he whispered, "There's something--I need to tell you." She looked down at her small, pale feet, digging into the white sand, waiting for an answer. Receiving none, she looked up. His crystal blue eyes gazed into hers. His hand reached up and brushed a lock of hair from her face. She leaned forward, unable to break this spell. She couldn't do anything, nothing but lose herself in those eyes, feel the intensity of every place his skin touched hers.   
**_Till the day my life is through_**   
His eyes closed, as did hers. But only for an instant. They heard Harry's voice call along the beach. He was coming up the dune, laden with a picnic basket.   
**_This I promise you_**   
Ron looked at her again, and ruffled her hair. "Come on," he said, smiling, "Food."   
**_Every word I say is true_**   
She smiled to herself. Maybe, someday, it would be more than almost. And then, her dreams would come true. But for now, she could live with almost.   
**_This I promise you...._**   


A/N: Okay, I know it suckes, but please review? I don't care if they 're flames, flames are funny, and I love them too!

D/C: Ron and Hermione belong to J.K. Rowling. The lyrics are those of This I Promise You, by *NSync. I only own this idea. so nyah, y'all can't sue me...


End file.
